


Ground Rules(Are Made To Be Broken)

by MerelyJamieMerelyWriting



Series: The Space Between Us Dwindles As The Days Pass [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Begging, Bisexual Tony Stark, Cuddling & Snuggling, Exhibitionism, Feelings Realization, Friday and Karen are Friends, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Nightmares, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker Knows What He Wants, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Sexting, Sleep Groping, Slow Burn, Teasing, Tony Actually Mentors Peter, Tony Doesn't Have Basic Adult Skills, Tony Resists, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony does his Best, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting/pseuds/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting
Summary: Sequel toDon't Call Me Kid(Or I'll Call You Daddy)In which Peter tests the boundaries, Karen and Friday are still friends, Tony struggles, and a tenuous truce is struck until Peter finds Tony's actual weakness.  Tony thinks he's solved everything by moving Peter into Steve's old room for the night but when Peter finds Steve's old sketchbook, everything hits the fan.AKA Peter's first weekend at the compound after the events ofDon't Call Me Kid(Or I'll Call You Daddy)[COMPLETEDSo all things considered, he bargained with himself distantly as he watched his fingers carefully weave themselves into Peter's hair where it was long and messy toward the top, he really deserved a fucking award for his restraint- for not fucking Peter into the mattress repeatedly until the sun came up like every cell in his body was demanding.]





	1. 51 Days Remaining.

               Peter was sitting in the cafeteria, jiggling his leg up and down impatiently while MJ and Ned chattered animatedly across the table from him. Flash walked into the room and froze when he saw Peter, turning and walking back out.

               "Oh my god, that was amazing! Did you see that?!" Ned gasped out in a rush gesturing frantically towards the door. "Peter, you can never stop wearing that blazer- It's like an anti-Flash forcefield!"

               Peter laughed and shook his head, glancing off at the clock as he absently replayed the incident with Flash in his mind. It had been Wednesday afternoon and Flash had been harassing him in the locker room about the blazer, Peter'd just been ignoring him like usual when Ned had blurted out that it was Tony Stark's jacket.

               Somehow, Karen must have heard that Flash didn't believe him and mentioned it to Friday because right in the middle of Flash's rant about how pathetic it was that Peter was still making up all these lies about this fake internship his phone went off, screen lighting up with a video call from Tony himself. He'd smirked at him and complimented the way the blazer looked on him, confirmed the weekend plans and told him to keep the blazer before disconnecting. Flash had been stunned into silence, multiple days worth of silence evidently.

               MJ threw a fry across the table to bounce off his forehead while he was staring at the second hand of the clock and Peter had to remind himself not to snatch it out of the air on reflex.

               "Wha-" Peter yelped, giving her a wounded look and smudging the little grease spot off his forehead as her eyes narrowed at him.

               "For fuck's sake Parker, you might as well just cut and drive out now-"

               "I don't have the slightest idea what you're-" Peter exclaimed, widening his eyes dramatically and fighting a grin.

               "Really, Peter, she's right- The number of times I've caught you just staring into space like your brain stalled out, there's no way you're learning anything anyways," Ned added helpfully, grinning at him encouragingly. "I'll take notes for you all afternoon but-"

               Ned and Peter turned to MJ hopefully and she rolled her eyes, letting out a heavy put-upon sigh. "I'll take notes in econ for you, go get your tease on, but I expect full details! I'm living vicariously."

               Peter jumped up excitedly, sliding over the table to fling his arms around his friends with a wide grin. "You guys are the best! Thanks! I'll text you later!"

               "Peter, hold up-" MJ called out, voice uncharacteristically serious as she caught his eye and quirked an eyebrow expectantly. "I know you're, you know, uniquely equipped to take care of yourself but regardless- You feel uncomfortable at all? You call one of us, Ned and I will come and get you- no matter what."

               "Deal," Peter shot back firmly, ducking in to plant a kiss on her cheek. She stuck her tongue out at him and waved him on his way with a laugh.

_Two hours later in upstate New York... [51 Days Remaining]_

               Tony glanced longingly at the whiskey on the counter, fingers twitching nervously with the need to dull his over active mind with the amber liquid. "Friday, what time does Mr. Parker get out of school?"

               "Mr. Parker usually leaves school between 3:32 and 3:45 PM however it appears that Mr. Parker is not currently located at the school as would be typical on a Friday afternoon at 1:42 PM."

               Tony froze, hand already halfway to the alcohol and fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Of course he's no- For the love of- He can never just do what he's supposed to. Where is he?"

               "Give me a moment sir, I'm attempting to contact Karen but she's rerouting me through the Beijing satellite."

               "She's-" Tony's eyebrows drew together in confusion and his head tilted as he looked up at the ceiling speaker her voice was coming out of suspiciously. "She's doing what? Why the hell would Karen ever need to-"

               "I believe she is, as Mr. Parker calls it, 'buying time' or 'stalling'."

               Tony took a deep breath and squinted off into the distance as he tried to summon up some semblance of patience. Vision had left that morning to visit Wanda but, even when he was out of the country, he seemed to know about it when Tony broke something in a fit of rage- despite the fact that Tony always had it replaced before he got back.

               Rhodey was leery about the freedom, which is why he only let him visit her on the weekends when Rhodey was at Physical Therapy, but Vision always promised to come back and so far he always had. Lately though, every time he got home, Tony could see in his eyes how much closer he was to giving in to the reckless abandon of new love. He'd miss Vision's dry analytical point of view but he'd never try to begrudge someone the person they love, not after what had happened with Steve.

               Tony cleared his throat after ten seconds had passed in silence and the calming breath he'd taken gusted out in a frustrated burst. "Friday, what the fuck is-"

               "I'm sorry sir, I got through Beijing and got stuck over Wakanda for longer than expected however I unfortunately appear to be going through the Australian satellite now."

               Tony reached into his pocket for his actual phone and video called Peter's cell. He tapped his foot as it rang four excruciating times then connected, screen staying black as Peter stammered over the audio.

               "Hey- ah- Mr. Stark! Everything okay? You still want me to come out so you can upgrade Karen right?"

               "Yeah, course, everything's great- quick question for you though- Where are you right now?" Tony fired off quickly, keeping his face and voice falsely casual.

               Peter coughed and he drew out the vowel as his mind spun frantically. "Aaaaaa-lgebra?"

               "Algebra, huh? Interesting," Tony ground his teeth and glared into the lens as he continued in a clipped tone, "You're not taking algebra this year."

               "Hang on, you- You know my class schedule?!" Peter exclaimed in disbelief as something that sounded suspiciously close to a car horn sounded in the background.

               "Alright, what the hell was- Quit stalling and connect the video." Tony frowned at the black screen impatiently as Peter made a confused noise and stalled.

               "Huh? Is it not-"

               "Now, Peter."

               "Gee Mr. Stark, this new phone is so much newer than my old phone- I don't-"

               "Cut the shit Kid, connect the video." Tony's irritation peaked on the word 'Kid' and it came out more pointed than he intended. Peter let out a small irritated noise and Tony licked his lips nervously when he heard him clear his throat.

               "I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, a-anything you want Daddy! I'll be so good for you-"

               Tony rolled his eyes exaggeratedly and groaned with what he was hoping could pass for exasperation, doubt rising with the increasingly familiar flush of reluctant want he could feel warming his cheeks. He pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort to pull himself together and growled, "You're cutting school and lying, you can drop the 'good boy' schtick-"

               "Yeah? Okay, sure- Tell me what you want Daddy," Peter broke in, breath hitching into the phone before he continued in a mischievous tone. "You want me to be a bad boy instead?"

               Tony froze, heart stopping for a moment as a vivid mental image of Peter bent over his lap begging for forgiveness overwhelmed his senses. He made an unintelligible noise before snapping his mouth shut with a gulp and squinting off into the distance as he cleared his throat.

               "Goddammit Pe-" he began shakily only to be interrupted by Peter's unsteady, amazed stammering.

               "Fuck- Mr. Stark, are you- are you thinking about punishi-"

               "Kid, sto-"

               "Please Daddy, " Peter whimpered, voice raw and needy in a way that had Tony trying desperately not to drop the phone. He took a swig of whiskey straight from the bottle as Peter continued impishly, "If I don't stop, will you spank me?"

               "Enough Peter, turn the fucking camera on right now or you can stay home today," Tony forced out, trying to disguise the heat in his eyes and voice as anger. There was a beat of silence that was only broken by a soft sound that Tony really hoped wasn't-

               "You win Mr. Stark, I'll do what you want." Peter purred and Tony choked on his mouthful of whiskey, struggling to swallow when the picture suddenly loaded and his suspicions were proven correct. "Will you spank me anyways?"

               Tony just stared, mouth hanging open as he took in the sight lighting up his screen. Peter was slouched back in the drivers seat of a car, parked on the side of a highway if the cars whizzing by the window were any indication, unbuckled with his pants undone over his bright boxer briefs that Tony would be willing to bet were Ironman themed in some way.

               His cheeks were pink, his eyes were dark, and there was a small damp spot forming on the fabric of the underwear where it was stretched over him. Peter moaned and let his head tip back against the headrest of the seat as he slid his gaze over to the lens, fluttering his eyelashes and biting his lip as he added a tremulous "Please Daddy?" and slipped his fingers nimbly under the elastic band.

               Tony's eyes widened and he disconnected quickly, bracing himself on the counter as he tried to slow his heart-rate and breathing back down to non-stroke levels.

               "Friday, have you located Mr. Parker yet?" Tony asked tightly after a moment.

               "It appears he's on the interstate sir, given the time he left school and his current proximity to the compound I would estimate his arrival at a little under fifteen minutes once he starts moving again."

               Tony grabbed the bottle back off the counter and headed towards his rooms at a brisk pace, taking another couple swigs from it as he moved. He came to a stop in the bathroom, looking into the mirror at his reflection as he struggled against the arousal for another minute until the whiskey rolled through him warmly and he steered into the skid like he always did under pressure.

               "Friday, display the pictures Mr. Parker has sent me on the wall."

               "Including the one that just arrived sir?"

               "Fuck," Tony spat, yanking his pants open with shaking hands and biting his lip hard as the possibilities flashed through his mind. "Yeah, sure, put them all up."

               "Right away Mr. Stark."

               Tony looked up and groaned, twisting his hips to meet his fist as his eyes flickered over the two familiar shots to stop on the new one. A shaky moan echoed off the tile in the room as Tony's rational thoughts veered off into incoherent screaming and cursing while his eyes trailed over every detail in the shot.

               It was a close up of Peter's hand, palm facing the lens with his fingers spread in front of a familiar dashboard and center console. Glistening strings of cum connected the long delicate fingers haphazardly and there was a glob dripping down towards the bottom of the frame. Tony's mouth watered and he came hard, shooting over the sink and hitting the mirror with the force of his orgasm.

                **Tony's Cell[1:57PM]** You get that on the upholstery, I swear you'll regret it.

                **Peter's Cell[1:57PM]** Don't tempt me Daddy.

               Tony tucked himself back into his clothes with a wince and straightened himself up, cleaning off the mirror quickly and shoving his phone in his back pocket. He glared at his reflection in the mirror. "Ground rules, you fucking moron. You need to set some ground rules or you're going to lose your fucking mind and wind up in fucking jail."

               "Would you like me to set a reminder for when Mr. Parker arrives regarding these 'ground rules' sir?"

               "No, thanks Friday. That'll be all for now, just let me know when he enters the drive." Tony frowned at the hint of amusement he thought he could hear in her voice as he headed back towards the kitchen, leaving the alcohol in the bathroom for later. "Actually, wait- Out of curiosity, are you- What was that? Were you being funny? Was that a joke? Who taught you how to joke?"

               "Karen was explaining the concept of 'teasing' as an affection indicator in social interactions over a length of time. Apparently, a level of familiar banter and harmless mocking is typical between two individuals once they've grown comfortable around each other."

               "Karen again, huh?" Tony quirked an eyebrow as he wondered how strung out on drugs, alcohol, and sleep deprivation he'd been when he put the finishing touches on Karen. She was teaching Friday the facets of human interaction of her own volition, how complex had he made her?

               "Mr. Parker was unimpressed with her enduring formality, he wanted her to 'relax' and be more 'y'know loosey goosey'. He had faceplanted into a dumpster trying to do a backflip and didn't understand why she wasn't laughing at him."

               Ten minutes later, Tony was sitting on a bench next to the front entrance watching the security feed as it followed the old blue VW Beetle he'd left sitting in front of Peter's apartment building up the long winding drive. His chest ached for a moment as the emotional clusterfuck that was his repressed feelings regarding one Steve Rogers rose up to close off his airway.

               Tony'd spent a lot of time and effort tracking that car down to transport it back to New York from Germany. It had all been worth it for the way the smell of Steve had surrounded him the first time he'd sat in the driver's seat. He'd found a couple rough drafts for the letter Steve had eventually settled on sending and he'd gotten halfway through the first one before he had to stop, eyes too blurry to make out the words.

               There was something about Peter driving it that just felt right, Tony decided then and there to let him keep it. Maybe he'd wait till the end of the weekend though, he reasoned with himself as he remembered that Peter had cut class to drive out here and probably didn't need to be rewarded. He determinedly ignored the voice in his head that was helpfully clarifying that really, Peter deserved to be punished instead.

               He stood as the car parked and Peter clamored out of the driver's side, all clumsy eagerness and excitement. Tony watched through the glass doors as Peter strode up, a nervous bounce in his step that did nothing to detract from the thrilled beaming smile on his face as he squinted up at the massive 'A'. Tony realized the little brat was wearing his blazer and crossed his arms as he met Peter with a challenging stare when he breached the threshold.

               Peter bounded over, not cowed in the least, thrusting his right hand out for Tony to shake with a teasing glint in his eyes. Tony reached out and took the bait with a mask of indifference, biting the inside of his cheek hard to stop himself from reacting when he realized Peter's palm was clammy in a way he would have chalked up to nerves had he not seen the picture.

               The part of him that always had to up the ante, the part that was feeling the whiskey he'd drank, responded automatically- without checking in with the rest of him, which was so fucking typical- by tugging Peter forward into a half hug. Tony hooked his chin over Peter's shoulder smoothly, still clasping Peter's sticky hand between them as he pulled a face at himself in their reflection in the glass doors. Peter choked on a sharp inhale, other hand flying up to hesitate at the curve of Tony's waist.

               Tony cursed himself every way he knew how as the soft tickle of Peter's uncertain fingers on his side sent his blood rushing south again. He went to step back but Peter's grip on his hand and side solidified, only allowing enough space for Tony to lean back to look him in the eye when he started speaking.

               "Heya Mr. Stark, I- uh, well I know I'm early but I couldn't focus at school anyways so I just bailed at lunch cause I figured you left your car in front of my building and the keys were in your pants and I just-" Peter bit his lip and looked away as an embarrassed blush rose high in his cheeks. "I just couldn't wait any longer, I didn't think you'd mind- Do you? Mind, I mean?"

               "N-no I- I mean, yes! You know you're always welcome here Mr. Parker, but what makes you think you can just cut class whenever you feel like it? Your future-"

               "Is safe in your hands," Peter interrupted him, ducking his head and blinking up at Tony coyly through his lashes. "Isn't it, Mr. Stark? I mean, I don't think a single university would mind me cutting half a Friday occasionally to come work with _the_ Tony Stark and if they did- Well I hope you can forgive me sayin' so but frankly? If they held you against me, I kinda think you might take that as a personal affront, sir."

               "Look Kid, " Tony snapped, narrowing his eyes at Peter's flattery. "If you think you get to fuck off in school and I'm just gonna make a few calls and donations when it comes time for coll-"

               "If the school I wanted to go to- if MIT turned me down- C'mon Mr. Stark, you'd be in the dean's office by the afternoon and you know it."

               Peter's eyebrows were raised cockily but there was something curious and uncertain in the depths of his eyes that made the cranky acidic retort wither on Tony's tongue. It was almost like Peter was pretty sure he could relax and take Tony's unwavering support for granted without it vanishing like a fever dream but he still needed confirmation that he wasn't over-stepping, that he was reading their relationship right.

               "That's an impossible hypothetical given the fact that I've basically single handedly rebuilt their entire campus over the last decade, they wouldn't dare turn their nose up at my protege," Tony grumbled, firmly extricating himself from Peter's grasp and turning to walk toward the lab. "Regardless, I want you to tell me you understand you can't just abandon your responsibilities to fuck around out here with me and I resent the implication that my support gives you the ability to take school less seriously-"

               Peter's fingers caught in the soft material at the bottom of the back of his tee, stopping Tony in his tracks. Tony glanced over his shoulder and shivered when he got trapped in Peter's intense stare. "Peter, wha-"

               "I'd say sorry sir, but you said I should never apologize if I'm right," Peter breathed, tongue flicking out to wet his lips before he continued. "If I needed you to help me get into a university, you wouldn't hesitate. Am I wrong Daddy?"

               "Oh for Christ's sake," Tony hissed, catching Peter's wrist in a tight grip as he turned. He pulled Peter's hand up toward his face as Peter watched eagerly, unfolding the fingers and pressing a soft kiss to Peter's palm while he murmured, "No, not wrong."

               Peter whimpered and his thumb stroked down Tony's cheek shakily. "Cause you- If I needed you, you'd-"

               Tony's grip on Peter's wrist tightened and he licked a wide stripe up Peter's palm, humming in satisfaction as the salty residue on Peter's skin broke across his tongue. "Anything, I- Fuck, I'd do anything for you Peter but we-"

               "Before you shut me down, I want- Please, T-Tony I need y- Fuck, I-" Tony's mind stalled out at the way Peter moaned his name and, when he saw the way Tony's eyes went nearly black with need, Peter bit his lip hard enough that a small droplet of blood formed the second he released it to continue in a nearly incoherent rush. "Needyoutokissme-"

               Tony leaned in and sucked the drop of blood off Peter's lip delicately, tilting his head and slotting their lips together more fully when Peter let out a wrecked moan as he stepped closer to kiss him back. When Peter tried to slip his tongue into Tony's mouth, Tony nipped at the presumptuous appendage and broke the kiss with a groan.

               "Peter, we have to stop. This isn't- You can't push me that hard, okay? You're gonna- I'm-" Tony let out a short exasperated sigh as he switched tactics. "Your Aunt May will go full American Horror Story on my ass."

               Peter responded immediately, disentangling himself and stepping back with an unrepentant grin curving his kiss swollen lips. "That's fair, I won't push you so hard sir. I wouldn't want you to decide it would be best to keep me at arms length, I really like working with you Mr. Stark!"

               "Oh, yeah, 'working'." Tony gave him a skeptical once over then turned to head toward the lab, waving Peter along with him as he shook his head and shoved his hand in his pocket to adjust the position of his uncomfortably hard cock as discreetly as he could. "Well, in that case, let's get to work!"

                _Half a day later [50 Days left]_

               The next time Tony thought to check the time was when he caught Peter yawning behind his back and he realized it had been almost thirteen hours. It occurred to him with a flash of guilt that all he'd fed Peter was a couple shared bags of chips and some soda from the mini fridge.

               Tony stood with a stretch and groaned as his back cracked five times. "Alright, bed. We can come back down tomorrow afternoon."

               Peter looked up at him with wide startled eyes, gaze flipping from Tony to the web shooter he'd been tinkering with for the last hour and back again.

               "Don't even- I don't wanna hear it, it's like three in the morning! March." Tony stood at the the door and pointed until Peter slowly trudged over with a dramatic pout. "Oh boo hoo, you've got two more days here- Hell, you can come back next weekend if you really want to, but right now-"

               Peter's head whipped up and his stunned eyes met Tony's as he slipped through the door and headed up the stairs with renewed energy. "No takebacks okay Mr. Stark? I'm coming out next weekend too. Thought we were goin' to bed, where's bed?"

               Tony laughed and shook his head as he followed him up the stairs, leading him down the hall to his room only to find-

               "God fucking dammit Happy," Tony muttered, rolling his eyes when the door couldn't even open all the way with how much was stored in the room. "He was bugging me for a place to put all this shit and I finally told him to figure it out on his own. I didn't think he'd- fuck."

               "I can just sleep on a couch?" Peter offered, yawning and tilting his head with an easy going shrug. "Just tell me where you want me sir, I'm flexible."

               Tony glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and saw the moment he realized what he'd said. Peter's cheeks flushed and he darted a glance at Tony, who was smirking pretty blatantly at that point. "Sorry, I didn't mea-"

               "I have a couch in my suite, that'll have to do until I can get Happy to move all that shit." Peter licked his lips and Tony turned to walk briskly towards his own quarters with a stern look at Peter. "No funny business Mr. Parker, I mean it."

               "I believe in enthusiastic consent, Mr. Stark," Peter shot back, catching up to him to match his stride as he grinned at him recklessly. "I'm still working on earning yours.  You, obviously, have mine at all times to do whatever you see fit with me and, honestly, I'm strong enough to stop you if I really wanted to anyways."

               "You're not legally old enough to accept my enthusiastic consent even if I was inclined to give it to a fucking teenager." Tony turned without warning, grabbing Peter by the shoulders and forcing him back into the wall roughly enough to knock the wind out of him. He shoved a knee between Peter's and raised an eyebrow at him. "You really think you could-"

               Irritation flashed through Peter's eyes, quick and defiant as he reached up and locked his fingers around Tony's wrists so he could break the hold. Peter bent his knees and braced his feet flat against the wall so he could crawl up to flip over Tony's head. He twisted one of Tony's wrists up behind his back and shoved him against the wall where he'd been pinned.

               "Yes, I could. I never will again though because I don't want to stop you, so please sir- Don't test it again," Peter panted out roughly as Tony winced at the unforgiving hold and tested his grip.

               "Yeah, alright- Point taken Kid, uncle-"

               Peter released Tony's wrist with a bright laugh, stepping away so Tony could straighten up and turn to face him as he spoke. "But you're not my uncle Mr. Stark, you're my-"

               Tony's eyes widened and his hand flew out toward Peter's mouth to stop him from finishing. Peter caught his wrist again before he could cover his mouth and Tony felt his eyebrows draw together pleadingly. "Peter, please-" Tony broke off with a strangled noise when Peter leaned in and pressed a kiss to his palm in echo of their moment earlier.

               "You know, I coulda been about to say 'mentor'," Peter snickered and Tony leveled an indignant glare at him.

               "Were you about to say 'mentor'?" Tony sucked in a shaky breath when Peter's tongue flicked out to tease along the creases of his palm. "Peter, I asked you not to push me-"

               "Well then maybe you shouldn't push me so hard either," Peter murmured pointedly, breath tickling across Tony's palm. "I think you know exactly what I was going to say." Peter let go of his hand and stepped back another step with his hands raised in surrender. "What if we make rule number two you don't push me, I won't push you. Truce?"

               "Truce, I hereby second the immediate implementation of the Inertia Compromise of Weekend One," Tony replied dramatically, letting his arm drop back to his side with a flourish and turning to lead Peter towards his rooms. Peter snorted at him, rolling his eyes as he followed Tony down the hall.

               Peter glanced up at him from the side as they turned down an adjacent hall and said with one last chuckle, "And you think I'm the dorky one."

               "I've never said that- Well, I would never mean it if I did." Tony caught Peter's eye as he continued with a vaguely affectionate half smile, "Dorky is a state of mind- You're not dorky, you're eccentric or unique or talented or one of the other five dollar words that mean you make what makes other people boring interesting by being interested in it."

               Peter's tongue flicked out to wet his lips as his cheeks flushed pink again at the praise and Tony decidedly did not notice the way Peter's eyes stayed trained on his lips as he stammered, "Th-thanks sir-"

               Tony reached out to open the door and waved Peter into the room ahead of him. "Here we are, make yourself at home. I'm gonna grab a shower and then probably crash but if you need anything Friday can help. She can hear you everywhere, not just the lab."

               "That's really cool- Hi again Ms. Friday!" Peter sat down on the couch with a sigh and looked up at the ceiling in amazement.

               "Hello Peter, what can I help you find?"

               Tony turned and headed to the bathroom, pausing when Peter's voice stopped him at the door. "Hey- uh- Mr. Stark, hang on a sec- I just wanna say- Thanks for letting me come out here sir, this place is seriously amazing!"

               "You're welcome to spend as many weekends here as you want as long as you maintain your grades, I've got the place to myself on the weekends right now and it can get creepy here when you're alone." Tony smiled over his shoulder at Peter as he ducked into the bathroom and took a deep breath before he locked the door behind him, going straight for the whiskey he'd left waiting.

               "Friday, I want you to only respond to me via text box under the live security feed of my rooms and I want you to stop recording now to be safe."

               Tony turned the shower on, taking a few quick chugs as he watched Peter toss a pillow at the couch.

               Back out in the main room, Peter shuffled around the room collecting the essentials with Friday's help when he realized abruptly that he had fully anticipated sleeping in private. He froze in the middle of the room, eyes wide as his mind raced until Friday's voice startled him out of it.

               "Peter? Are you alright?"

               "Oh my G- Friday! Sorry, yes, I- Well, actually, not really- I need- I can't believe I did that, he's never gonna believe me."

               "I can get you whatever you need Peter, just tell me how I can help?"

               "I need pajamas, if Ned's over I just sleep in underwear and when I'm alone I usually go with nothing but I can't- He'll think I- I don't want to go too far and make him-" Peter bit his lip and sucked a deep breath in through his nose to combat the surging anxiety. "I don't want him to bail, everyone always- Everyone leaves Ms. Friday, the second I let my guard down- Poof! And I just- I don't know what I'd do if he left me too."

               "Peter," Friday began, voice uncharacteristically gentle. "Mr. Stark holds you in very high esteem, I know Karen has assured you before but I would like to- as Karen tells me you call it- throw my 'two cents' in. Mr. Stark would never abandon you Peter, I haven't observed him in such high spirits since Captain Rogers still lived here and Ms. Potts was a regular visitor."

               Peter's lips parted as he looked up at the speaker her voice was coming from, eye wide. "Wow, r-really? You really think he- Do you think he takes me seriously? Like, sometimes he calls me 'Kid' and I feel like he's- I dunno, dismissing me?"

               "I believe Mr. Stark's foremost concern is your safety Peter, I believe that when he calls you 'kid' it is for his own benefit."

               "For his own- What do you mean?"

               Friday played a clip from an exchange between Rhodes and Tony instead of responding. "God, Tony, what were you thinking? And don't even- I know you, the way you look at him when you think no one's looking. You call him 'Kid' like it's a reminder to yourself-"

               Peter's eyebrows shot up at the acidic tone of Tony's response when he cut Rhodey off in a loud voice. "Alright already, lay the fuck off- I wasn't asking for your goddamn blessing, I was letting you know in case you got home before he left on Sunday."

               Peter looked over at the closed door to the bathroom and then yanked his phone out. "Hey Friday? Do you know if Mr. Stark is actually in the shower? I just wanna call my friend really quick but I don't want to be on the phone when he comes out."

               "Mr. Stark is currently drinking whiskey and- Oh, actually," Friday paused for a long moment before continuing mildly, "I'm sorry Peter. Yes, Mr. Stark is currently in the shower."

               Peter quirked an eyebrow up at her speaker, not sure if the feeling he had that someone was watching him was coming from her or something else. He shrugged and slipped his phone out of his pocket, calling MJ before he could waste another minute.

               She answered coughing after the first ring and Peter could practically smell the marijuana through the phone. "'Sup Jailbait, calling in a rescue already?"

               "Shut up- dude- seriously- I can't- oh my god, I don't even know wh- Friday! Can you play that clip again? I'm gonna hold the phone up so-"

               "Would you like me to just play her the clip through your cell phone?"

               "Wait, you can- You can do that? That's so cool, thanks Friday!"

               He heard the bubbling of her bong and the sound of aliens dying in Xcom 2 as Friday played her the recording.

               "Oh my fucking God, that's amazing," Michelle cackled after it finished. "His self defense mechanism is to call you a kid to remind himself you're off limits sexually and you permanently sexualized it by calling him 'Daddy'. I bet he didn't even have a daddy kink before you."

               "I know, I didn't mea-"

               "Peter Parker, sexual mind witch."

               "Well, we came to an agreement not to push each other after I got him to kiss me-" Peter cut himself off when the water in the bathroom turned off abruptly. "Shit- I gotta go, I'll tell you more tomorrow!"

               "After you wha- wait, go?! Are you fucking kiddin-"

             Peter disconnected the call and threw his phone at the couch, tugging his- Tony's- skinny jeans down off his hips. Friday asked politely if he still needed pajama options but he turned her down, laying down on the couch and covering his bare legs with the blanket. He decided to leave his tee on to show Tony he meant it when he'd said he wouldn't push him. He pressed his face into the pillow, inhaling Tony's smell and somehow managing to fall asleep before Tony even left the bathroom.

_There was dust in his mouth, in his nose, and the impossible weight of a collapsed building holding him down. He shouted and pleaded and strained every muscle in his body trying to free himself before the water level started to rise with his panic until he took a deep breath as the water rose above him and the despair set in and-_

               Peter woke up with a keening hopeless sob, flailing back and away blindly until he bumped into the ceiling. Tony was out of bed and in the doorway by the time Peter came to a stop at the ceiling, inhaling sharply as Peter curled in on himself with another shuddering sob.

               "Shit," Tony breathed out, staggered for a moment by the way Peter's pain seemed to echo in the center of his chest. Peter jumped and let out a little embarrassed whine.

               "Aw f-fuck, Mr. Stark- I'm so sorry, I hope I didn't wake you up," Peter croaked from behind his knees, snuffling in a way that had Tony swallowing hard against the emotions welling up.

               "C'mon Kid, you don't have to apologize. You're welcome to wake me up even if you aren't here when you wake up like this, you think I've never had nightmares?"

               Peter laughed shallowly and shot him a look. "You're Ironman."

               Tony rolled his eyes and wandered a few steps closer to Peter as he replied, "You do remember that I was captured by terrorists and being tortured when I conceptualized my first suit, don't you? I rode a nuke into a wormhole because I froze so hard that I couldn't let go when I needed to."

               Peter was staring at him intently, breathing starting to slow as he processed what Tony was saying. Tony took another few steps as he continued steadily, "It was pure dumb luck that I passed out and fell back through right before it closed. You really think I've never had nightmares? I mean, shit, Peter- I wake up like this, minus the wall climbing bit obviously, two or three times a week now that Pepper's gone."

               "What do you do?" Peter whispered, sniffing again as he watched Tony come close enough to reach up and offer him his hand.

               "I remember other things instead. Like, what's your favorite movie?"

               "Ocean's Eleven." Peter eyed his hand and took a deep breath, not letting go of his knees yet.

               "Who was your first friend?"

               A spark of energy flickered in Peter's eyes as his white knuckles relaxed a smidge. "Ned, w-we met in kindergarten. He came dressed like a dinosaur the first day, Flash pushed him over and I hit him in the nose with my Captain America lunch box."

               "Coolest thing that's ever happened to you," Tony prompted, giving him an encouraging look. "Though, what it could be if it wasn't smashing that moron in the face- I have no idea."

               Peter laughed wetly, rolling his eyes and reaching down to take Tony's hand. "That's easy, you."

               Tony caught him by the hip as Peter dropped back to the ground using his other hand to brace himself on Tony's shoulder. Peter was shaking under his hand, teeth chattering slightly as the adrenaline seeped away and looking so beautifully torn between pain and hope that Tony's vision blurred.

               He tugged Peter forward and wrapped him up in a hug, squeezing until Peter released a tense breath with a strangled sob as he buried his face in the crook of Tony's neck. Tony rubbed his hand up and down Peter's back, mumbling soothing nonsense the way he remembered Pepper doing for him after New York and the Chitauri.

               Peter hiccuped and pulled back, clearing his throat and scrubbing at his eyes with a sigh. "Sorry, thanks Mr. Stark. I'll be alright, you can-"

               "Shut up, c'mon. I didn't tell you the other thing I do to calm down." Tony wound his arm around Peter's shoulders and guided him back into the bedroom. He nudged him over at the king sized mattress and went to the dresser to get his newest bong before he climbed onto the bed, scooting back to lean against the headboard with shit eating grin.

               Tony patted the bed up near the pillows a safe distance away when Peter hovered at the side of the bed nervously, flipping the lighter in the air as Peter scrambled onto the bed with a snort when his eyes finally landed on the sculpted glass in Tony's lap. "Do you seriously have an Ironman themed bong?"

               "Someone told me the other day that you could probably get Ironman anything these days, so I went looking," Tony said with a snicker after he took a hit and passed it to Peter, watching him closely as he sparked up without hesitation and took a long drag.

               "So did I," Peter shot back, breathing the smoke out carefully towards the ceiling as Tony bit his lip at the memory of some of the items that search had returned. Peter tried to hand the bong back and Tony shook his head at him, gesturing for him to take another as he poured himself a glass of whiskey.

               "I usually put a TV show on too, you got a favorite?"

               "Rick and Morty," Peter answered quickly, eyes lit up with interest and shoulders relaxing even more as he took another hit. "Wow, that's- wow."

               "A little stronger than your usual stuff, huh? Friday, you heard the kid!" Tony replied after a moment, tipping his head back and swallowing the alcohol in two ambitious gulps as the breathy quality to Peter's voice took him spiraling away from appropriate thoughts.

               "On it boss."

               Friday replied smoothly as Tony took the bong back from Peter and she got Rick and Morty going. He took another hit and set it on the night stand before looking back over at Peter, eyes caught on the bright colors of his underwear for a moment before he forced his eyes back up to his face.

               His eyes met Peter's and he frowned slightly at the way Peter was watching him, something knowing in his eyes that told Tony he'd been caught ogling. Peter made grabby fingers at Tony, shooting a look at the bong pleadingly, and Tony bit his lip to hold back the laugh as he passed it back.

               Peter held the smoke in his lungs until his eyes watered at the corners then blew it up to the ceiling as Tony stole the glass back from him so he could cough freely. "This is a lot stronger than my usual stuff, Mr. Stark this is- this is amazing! It must have cost a fortune, are you sure you don't mind smoking me down?"

               "Positive." Tony narrowed his eyes at him as he tried not to look at his underwear again. "Under the comforter Parker, bed's big enough as long as you stay on your side- deal?"

               Peter shrugged and shuffled under the blankets. "Seriously, Mr. Sta-

               "Hit this again and shut up kid."

               "Yes Da-" Peter broke off into a cough when he realized what he was saying and his cheeks turned red, busying himself with taking a hit when Tony froze. "S-sorry, I didn't- That just-"

               Tony cleared his throat and shuffled under the blankets on his own side of the bed. "Friday, I'd like you to arrange to have the same herbal delivery schedule followed for Peter as I use."

               "Right away, sir."

               Peter looked at him with huge eyes. "Did- Did you just-"

               "You'll get the same stuff I get, in the same quantities. It'll help you sleep better than whatever ditchweed you've been smoking in Queens."

               "But that's gotta be- Mr. Stark, that's way too much!"

               "You're too smart to keep fighting a losing battle. I'll spend my money on whatever I want, and what I want is for you to have whatever you need."

               "But I-"

               Tony handed him the grinder and the lighter, scooting down and rolling onto his side. "I want you to keep smoking until you're done caring about me buying you things and then I want you to pass out. I'm going back to sleep, wake me up if you wake up again."

               He listened to Peter take another hit, grinning when Peter breathed out a sarcastic "Whatever you say sir" on the exhale.

               A couple hours later, Tony opened his eyes to Peter whimpering in his sleep. He agonized for a full minute before he scrunched a good amount of blanket up to use as a precautionary barrier between his hips and Peter's ass, tugging him over to tuck him into his chest tightly. Peter quieted down within seconds, softly snoring in under a minute, and Tony followed faster than he'd ever fallen asleep before.


	2. 50 Days Remaining

               Tony drifted back to awareness slowly, blinking over the gently rising and falling mound of blanket his head was resting against at the blurry red letters until they solidified into the time: 9:47 AM.

               He realized there was a heart beating into his ear at the same time as the mound of blankets shifted with a groan and the events from the night before came rushing back. Tony took stock of his position and realized thankfully that the blanket he had padded his crotch with was definitely still present enough to hide his erection.

               Unfortunately, Peter had turned in his arms at some point in the night and ended up on his back with Tony curled into his side, thigh laying heavy over the hot insistent press of Peter's cock. Tony tried to carefully pull his leg back over Peter but Peter's hand shot down to lock over his knee as his jaw tightened. His eyes were still closed but he was definitely awake.

               "Don't move, please, I'm- I'm sorry, I'm so s-" Peter hissed, cracking one eye open to glance down at Tony nervously while Tony stared up at him with wide eyes.

               "Oh, fuck, you're awa-" Tony started, heart racing as his adrenaline spiked.

               "I woke up a few minutes ago and I- I didn't know what to do," Peter said in a rush, biting his lip and trying not to move. "I was dreaming and then I woke up and- and you were dreaming still and your leg- I was already so- from the dream, and then- well then it was now? If you- I'm gonna- I'm sorry."

               "Fuck, don't apologize I- I should have known better than to-"

               "I should have woken you up right away," Peter moaned, hips twitching up slightly as his grip tightened on Tony's thigh and Tony swallowed hard as he pushed himself up onto his elbow so he could see Peter's face better. "I-I'll wake you up next time, it just- it felt so good and I was- I was hoping I was still dreaming and then by the time you woke up I was- I _am_ -"

               "What were you- I mean, what-" Tony ground his teeth at the rough lust soaked way his voice came out and tried to pull his leg away. Peter whined and his grip leveled up to bruising, face flushed and hair sleep tousled.

               "What was I what?" Peter demanded breathlessly, eyes burning into his for a moment as he tried not to press up against the weight of Tony's thigh.

               "Dreaming about," Tony whispered, biting his lip as Peter writhed up against his leg fully and Tony choked when he felt the soft press of Peter's balls against his thigh before he jerked his hips back down to do it all over again. "Fucking shit, Peter I- let go of my leg- I can't-"

               "I'll tell you what I was-ah, f-fuck, what I was dreaming about if you just let me-" Peter panted, leering at him with a hopeful eyebrow quirk as he released his hold on Tony's leg.

               "I- We can't-" Tony bit the inside of his cheek and braced himself to move his leg away, barely shifting more than an inch before Peter's voice stopped him.

               "Pretend you're still sleeping, you could just-" Peter bit his lip and tossed his head back into the pillow with a frustrated groan. "C'mon!"

               Tony hesitated as the impulse to just yank the blankets away and do a lot more than pretend he was sleeping nearly drowned out his reason. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before forcing out, "You know I can't do that Kid."

               "Wait, wait, wait- p-please don't- I need-" Peter's eyes flashed at him defiantly and he switched tactics seamlessly when Tony started to shake his head. "I'll do anything you want Da-"

               Tony's hand shot up to slap over Peter's mouth harshly. "Don't fucking call me that."

               Peter grabbed Tony's wrist and forced his hand back enough to suck his index finger into his mouth. "Okay- Sure thing, Mr. Stark," Peter purred around his finger and Tony tried to pull his hand away half-heartedly, cock throbbing as Peter's tongue traced a design all the way up to the tip before he continued. "What else do you want, sir?"

               Tony blinked back at him for a moment as his vision blurred and he broke when Peter's teeth scraped his middle knuckle as his tongue twirled around the tip deftly. Tony slid his thigh firmly up along Peter's cock and let out a growl when Peter sucked his middle finger into his mouth alongside the first with a wet moan.

               "What else do I want?" Tony grunted with a slightly hysterical sounding laugh, grinding his thigh down again as Peter let out a broken noise and bucked desperately against the pressure. "I want you to be fucking older so it wouldn't be illegal for me to do the fucking things I want to do, you little brat- Do you wanna know what I want most of all right now though?"

               "Tell me," Peter gasped out, writhing against the pillow as the pressure started to build low in his stomach and his toes curled against the sheets. "Tell me, T-Tony please-"

               "God, you're-" Tony bit his lip hard before he could say something dorky about how fucking gorgeous he was. "I wanna see you let go for me, okay?  Stop holding back right the fuck now Peter-"

               Peter's back arched immediately and he cried out as his orgasm rolled through him, almost taking Tony over the edge with him as his cock pulsed under the weight of Tony's thigh for a few endless moments.

               Tony was out of the bed in a second, running to the bathroom with a wince as Peter gasped for breath against the pillows. He pushed at the door but it didn't shut all the way as he shoved a hand in his pajama bottoms, stumbling over to the sink as he came hard across the counter.

               He let out a shaky sigh and shook his head at himself in the mirror, pulling his pajama pants back over his still twitching cock as he leaned in to splash cold water over his face. When Tony looked up, Peter was leaning against the doorjamb with his shirt wadded up in his hand and Tony reached out for the whiskey to supplement the cold water.

               Peter watched the streaks of cum dripping down the edge of the counter intently, finally glancing up at Tony only to follow his eyes down to where his own release was smeared stickily across his abs above the waistband of his ruined underwear. Peter flashed him a relaxed half smile, eyes sheepish as he scrubbed his tee across the remains of the mess on his stomach.  Tony chewed on his lip for a few heartbeats, anxiety swirling in the back of his mind as he watched Peter sense his distress.  Peter's shoulders went tense as he observed him critically and Tony braced himself for-

               "Are you hungry sir? If Friday gets me to the kitchen, is there food there? I can make us omelets or pancakes or whatever you've got handy," Peter rambled animatedly, something cautious in the cadence of his voice. "Then maybe we can head back down to the lab?"

               "Food?" Tony repeated blankly, quirking an eyebrow at him. "Oh! You mean like actual human sustenance, yeah- uh, maybe? Friday, is there food? Who grocery shops?"

               "I coordinate with Vision during the week, he also cooks for you most days sir." Tony was sure he wasn't imagining the dry slightly sarcastic tone to her voice but she continued in a more pleasant voice before he could call her on it. "The refrigerator is fully stocked Peter, I can guide you there once you're ready."

               Peter lifted the hand with his shirt in it, hiding his mouth with the back of his wrist as he dissolved into giggles. His eyes sparkled with amusement at Tony as he asked, "Friday, how does Mr. Stark eat when Vision isn't here?"

               "He doesn't."

               Tony made an offended noise when Peter snorted and turned to head back into the room. "Guess that's where I come in, huh? Someone's gotta keep him alive." Peter paused and looked back over his shoulder playfully. "Oh, I was dreaming about you and Captain America- I sort of snooped in your nightstand on my side after I got through the second bowl."

               "You- huh, really?" Tony'd forgotten about stuffing the pictures of him and Steve and the rest of the gang from their Avenger days into that nightstand with the letter and the phone. "I'd honestly forgotten that was all in there. Me and Rogers?  That's what had you all worked up?"

               "Just the one picture," Peter said, licking his lips quickly as the memory of it flitted through the front of his mind. Tony knew exactly which picture he was talking about, Nat had snapped it one night when they'd all been drinking and Tony had said something asinine to set Steve off.

               Steve'd backed him roughly across the room and into the wall, his arm was pulled back to punch Tony but Tony'd caught Steve's fist in his palm before he'd made his move. He was grinning fiercely up at Steve in the picture, clearly laughing, and Steve was staring hungrily at Tony's mouth like he'd forgotten entirely that he'd backed him into the wall to beat him up.

               Peter eyed him consideringly, expression sharp as he noted the conflicted mess of longing and pain and anger flickering over Tony's face. "Were you guys like- I mean, did you ever-"

               "No," Tony answered quickly, frowning at him and taking a another swig of alcohol. "Only time we weren't bickering was when we were- We were always bickering. I'm not always great at saying the right thing and I'm not entirely convinced that Cap's not secretly a virgin.  Well, I guess he might not be now that he's got- Pancakes by the way," Tony changed subjects quickly as his anxiety started to ramp back up. "If breakfast is still on the table, chocolate chips if we have them."

               Peter's stomach growled loudly and he laughed as he wandered out into the living area to grab his bag off the couch. "Pancakes coming right up sir!"

               A couple hours, some of the best pancakes Tony'd ever had the pleasure of eating, and absolutely no verbal communication regarding the morning's activities later, Tony caught Peter giving him another lingering side-eye in the glass wall of the lab. He opened his mouth to say something but Peter's phone went off loudly and they both jumped.

               Peter laughed a little, blushing as he tugged the phone out, and Tony sat up straighter at the way Peter's eyes went wide. "What is it?"

               "We gotta go," Peter said quickly, snapping his web shooters back together quickly after he slid the phone over to Tony and turning to the door.

                **Deadpool[1:48 PM]** Hey Webs, things just got personal. Timeline's moving up, you want in then you better get your tight little ass swinging over to that lead cause everyone there's about to get Dead [1/2]

                **Deadpool[1:48 PM]** pooled, if ya know what I mean. [2/2]

                **Deadpool[1:49 PM]** Mother fucking character limit, in summation: I'm gonna paint the walls with their spleens so you might want to hurry the fuck up.

               "Go get your suit, no need to be discreet since we're leaving from the compound and I'm a hell of a lot faster than a car. Ready for our first official adventure Spiderman?"

               Peter tossed a quick happy grin over his shoulder. "So does that mean I'm an Aveng-"

               "No, no way. I already tried to make a high school kid an Avenger, you turned me down and gave Pepper the chance to very thoroughly explain to me exactly why that was not an okay idea so now? Now you're," Tony paused and hummed as he thought for a moment. "Avengers adjacent? Like a contractor- You're more like an intern though, so below?"

               "So instead of getting to actually be an Avenger, I get to be... under them instead?" Peter asked slowly, barely holding back the smirk. "Doesn't sound like a bad deal, Avengers Intern Peter Parker reporting for duty sir!"

               "I mean, technically Spiderman is the Avengers Intern- Peter Parker is just my intern," Tony pointed out with a shrug, standing and walking to a slightly more open area of the room as Peter beamed at him.  

               "So under the Avengers in the suit, under you all the time?  There a dotted line you want me to sign on?" Peter shouted over his shoulder as he took off to grab his suit and Tony called his own to himself with a reluctant laugh.

               Friday's voice stopped him in the entrance hall near the front doors, Peter hadn't joined him yet but judging by the door slam from the direction of his rooms he'd be there soon enough.

               "Excuse me sir, I know you told me to deal with Ms. Potts without involving you but-"

               Tony sighed heavily and scrubbed a hand over his eyes. They'd been fighting pretty consistently since he'd blown up all his suits with the promise of retirement and then followed it up with moving into the Avenger's Tower, which lead to Ultron and the fiasco with the Accords and Steve.  She just wanted to stop living in terror that their next day could be their last but Tony- Well, Tony wasn't sure he even knew how to go back to a time before he knew tomorrow really could be the last and frankly? He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to.

               "Lemme guess, she's here? Why not, she always has such impeccable timing."

               "Parking the car now sir, and it looks like she has a visitor with her from-"

               "Oh, lemme guess again! If the theme is people I don't I want to see right now then I'm gonna have to go with the Wakandan Science Outreach Steve Rogers' Spy Program?"

               "It would appear so, yes. If you go out the back I can tell her that you left a while ago?"

               Tony shook his head and strode toward the front doors, trying to ignore the disapproving scowl Pepper was already giving his suit.

               "Pepper, how entirely unannounced of you-"

               "Well if you didn't have your little computer friend blocking me at every attempt then-" She fixed him with a glare and her nostrils flared the way they always did when Tony was being particularly difficult.

               He pulled a face and began sarcastically, "Gee, it's almost like I didn't want to-"

               "This isn't about me Tony, this is about-"

               "Spies!" Tony flung his arm out to point dramatically at the mischievous looking young woman that was peering around Pepper inquisitively. Her eyes were big and bright with enthusiasm and her skin was dark and flawless, the contrast of her white tunic was strikingly beautiful.

               "-the company you've dropped in my lap and abandoned to go play su-" Pepper broke off, closing her eyes and taking a deep calming breath through her nose to gather the patience to start over. "Tony, I'd like you to meet Shu-"

               "What, you think I don't know he's in Wakanda?" Tony snapped, still staring down his nose at the stranger. She gave him a practiced innocent look and glanced behind her before meeting his suspicious stare head on, tilting her head and pointing to herself curiously.

               "Where Steve Rogers is and is not, is not the concern of Stark Industries! Tony, I need this to work for the company- Just for once could you _please_ just be an adu-" Pepper cut herself off again as Peter careened out of the hallway in their direction.

               "Hey- ah, Mr. Stark! How long do you think it'll take us to- Oh!" Peter skidded to a stop next to Tony, mask in his hand as his startled gaze flitted over the new arrivals. "Hi there! I'm Pet- Er, I mean- I'm Spiderman!"

               "Peter Pepper, Pepper Peter," Tony grumbled, watching Peter out of the corner of his eye when his attention snapped to Pepper with an unsettling intensity but the new addition spoke up before he could say anything.

               "So _you_ are the Spider Man! Can you really climb on the walls? How does it work? I've heard so much abou- Well," she paused mid-animated gesture and her eyes slid over to Tony calculatingly as she corrected herself quickly. "I've seen all of your YouTube videos."

               "Hang on, I-" Peter's mouth dropped open and his face lit up with excitement. "You're Shuri, aren't you?! Oh my God, my friends and I love you- The web series you just finished about the potential ramifications of Dr. Jane Foster's fringe theory regarding the existence of a multiverse on your theoretical inter-dimensional communication device- Not to mention, all the new supporting evidence Wakanda's been able to observe using vibranium- It completely blew my mind, I'd love to talk to you sometime abou-"

               "See what you've done? You bring a spy into my home an-" Tony raised his voice at Pepper over Peter's gushing with a cranky stare off into the middle distance.

               "What I've do- You've been avoiding me for two and half months Tony, every time I come by you're out and Friday doesn't even let me leave messages anymore! What is going _on_ with you late-"

               "I like being Ironman," Tony shouted finally, meeting her eyes directly for the first time since she'd walked in.  He cleared his throat in the abrupt silence before continuing in a determined rush. "Okay? I just, I like it Pep. I love it, and I don't- I don't know how to be myself around you anymore without hurting you by not being who you need me to be. I can't give it up, and that doesn't mean I don't- Cause you know how much I- how important you are to me, but I still- I'm not giving it up, I don't _want_ to give it up. I'm sorry."

               Peter and Shuri were both frozen awkwardly, glancing from one to the other as Tony squinted up at the ceiling uncomfortably and Pepper bit her lip in an effort to control her stinging eyes.

               "Perhaps," Shuri began hesitantly after a minute of tense silence had passed. "Perhaps I could come by next weekend? I have some things I would like a fresh set of eyes on, and you supposedly have one of the most agile minds the rest of the world has to offer." Shuri turned to Peter with an eager grin as she continued, "Will you be here too? I'd love to run some tests if you don't mind."

               Peter sucked in a breath sharply and his gaze shot over to Tony pleadingly. "Please Mr. Stark? That would be so freaking cool!"

               "Yeah, fine, okay." Tony rolled his eyes and groaned loudly, pointing dramatically at Shuri again and ignoring the bloom of warmth in his chest over the stars in Peter's eyes. "But I hear one mention of-"

               "Of who?" Shuri asked sweetly, winking at him with a giggle. "You're the only Avenger I've met, Mr. Tony Stark. I am here for science only, you have my solemn word."

               Pepper turned on her heel and walked out, Shuri following after one last wave. "I'd find that comforting but I don't believe for a second that you have a solemn word in you!" Tony yelled after her, closing the head of his suit as the doors closed on her bright laughter.

               "Good to go?" Tony asked once the car had driven back down the drive, watching Peter tug his mask on with an enthusiastic nod.

               "So how do we do this?" Peter propped a hand on his hip and caught his chin thoughtfully with the other as he looked over at Tony, considering his suit. "Should I just web on-"

               "Just hop on, you'll stick won't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My week was a bit busier than I expected so I decided to break the longer second chapter I had planned into two portions. I'm hoping to have the final part of this weekend up by end of next week and it should be closer to the length of the first chapter :) Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think! I love reading all your comments and your kudos fuel my writer's soul.
> 
> We'll be off to the scene of the crime with Deadpool and Vanessa, then it's back to the compound for one more night before Peter goes home for the week and Tony has some space to get his head back in order before the next installment of the series.


	3. Almost Technically 49 Days Remaining By The End...

             About a half an hour into the flight, Peter found himself laying on his back as he watched the clouds whiz by overhead. He had his feet braced on the backs of Tony's metal calves, knees bent with his arms crossed behind his head against the smooth shoulders of the suit.

             "Hey Karen?" Peter began hesitantly, wanting to know more about the strained dynamic between Tony and Pepper but not quite sure how exactly to ask Karen if she had any insight.

             "What is shaking and baking Double P?"

             Peter snorted and rolled his eyes. "I knew it was a bad idea to let MJ help Ned with your speech patterns. I shoulda guessed they'd remember slang and leave out the life changing abilities of apostrophes."

             "Apostrophes?"

             "Yeah, they denote when letters are missing for convenience or personality- Like, you'd say "What's shakin' bakin'" vs. "What is shaking and baking Dou-"

             "Oh, I'm sorry Peter," Karen interjected politely. "They actually did explain the use of apostrophes but they both expressed the opinion that it was much more humorous to abstain from using them while also being sure to utilize as many of the slang terms as possible. Would you like me to adjust my communication settings?"

             "What? No, that's not-"  Peter frowned a little, wondering how she'd talk if there weren't any guidelines in her programming at all.  "Karen, do you think it's funny?"

             "I've told you before Peter, I'm not sure I 'think' the way you understand it, I compute. I am unsure how to quantify humor-"

             "Nah, Karen, you don't quantify hu- If there was no functional difference between two options but you could only choose one, how would you choose?" Peter pressed, genuinely curious what she'd come up with if he didn't drop it.

             "Is being funny good?" Karen asked after a moment.

             "Well," Peter hummed as he considered how to answer. "If you're funny then that means you make people laugh or smile a lot. Does that sound good to you?"

             "Laughing and smiling indicates happiness, and I-" Karen hesitated for a moment before continuing in an unsure tone. "Friday doesn't know and I can't tell whether it is programmed into my code to prioritize your happiness but even if Mr. Stark didn't place importance on your happiness- I believe that I would still attempt to elicit such responses from you. Ned explained that friends do things to make each other happy and you have told me that you consider us friends-"

             "Of course we're friends! Karen, you're very important to me and I mean- I know it doesn't really come naturally to you to have wants of your own but if you can then I wanna help!"

             "Friday has theorized during our previous discussions that when Mr. Stark began building my core components he may have still been emotionally damaged from having had to cannibalize her predecessor during the creation of Vision-"

             "Emotionally dama- Wait, you mean Jarvis right? Happy mentioned him once to me on the plane when he was trying to explain Vision, but how does that factor in to your creation?" Peter's head tilted curiously as he mulled it over in the momentary pause as Karen communicated with Friday wordlessly.

             "She believes he may have paid less attention to refining my more human like components before he realized he would be giving me to you and his priorities changed. His coding grew infinitely more complex as he neared the end due to sleep deprivation and a mixture of cannabis, alcohol and cocaine. This would explain my nearly endless capacity for growth and the somewhat counter-intuitive simplicity of my core programs."

             "Mr. Stark does cocaine?!" Peter squeaked, eyes going wide under the mask.

             "Only on very rare occasions," Karen added in a reassuring tone. "Friday tells me that the last time he indulged was when he began developing me again. Apparently, he has a pattern of utilizing it when he's having nightmares consistently and isn't used to being alo- Incoming call from Tony Stark."

             "Why is Karen asking Friday about my cocaine habits?" Tony asked incredulously. "What are you doing up there?"

             "Er- well, I was just chatting with Karen abou-"

             "Chatting? What do you mean cha- she's- Peter, she's a program. Not a friend."

             "Yeah, that's actually what we were talking about. Well, except she kind of is my friend though? She thinks that she feels more like a program because you were damaged by losing Jarvis-"

             "Oh she does, does she? Wel-"

             "Excuse me sir," Friday interrupted from Tony's suit. "It was actually my hypothesis-"

             "Why does Ms. Potts want you to stop being Ironman?" Peter blurted out, heart racing as he tried to imagine a world where Tony Stark wasn't Ironman.

             "Huh?" Tony asked eloquently after a moment of awkward silence had passed.

             Peter felt his face heat up under the mask and he squinted up at the bright spot where the sun was trying to break through the clouds. "Sorry, I- That's what I wanted to ask Karen in the first place but I guess I got a little side-tracked."

             Tony was quiet for long enough that Peter was starting to think maybe he shouldn't have asked when a loud gusty sigh echoed in his ears and Tony began speaking, voice tense in a way that told Peter he was frowning.

             "Pepper's- It's not as simple as- She loves me, she hates sitting around hoping I'll drag myself back home every time I jump in head first. She can't stand feeling so- so helpless, and I'm sure I don't have to tell you, but I'm not exactly famous for my careful meticulous strategizing." Tony made a frustrated noise as his stomach sank with the full weight of his failed relationship with Pepper.  He hated to fail in general, that it had been something he cared so deeply about only made it sting all the more.

             Peter's stomach lurched as the thought of Tony getting hurt flashed through his mind like an air siren. He tried to imagine what it would be like to feel that way and not be able to just yank his suit on so he could follow Tony into whatever foolhardy course of action he'd leapt into.  He almost saw her point but then his eyebrows drew together in confusion as he realized, "But you're not just Ironman, you're Tony Stark! If she didn't wanna wait for you to come home then why didn't you just build her a su-"

             Tony smiled despite himself at the thought of Pepper in the suit he had hidden in the lab for her, he was working on upgrading it to nanobots and disguising it as a necklace. "She's not a fighter, not like us- "

             Peter scoffed dismissively and exclaimed, "But how could she ask you to-"

             "Pep's not the bad guy Peter, she just-" Tony bit his lip when his voice came out a touch harsher than he intended. He cleared his throat and tried again.

             "She wants to feel safe again, that's understandable. And I- I can't go back to who I was before I became-" Tony cleared his throat before he continued with a wry laugh. "Cause before I became Ironman, I didn't even come close to deserving her. So it's a catch-22- I have to be Ironman to keep her safe but she won't feel safe unless I'm safe, which she won't believe unless I retire at which point I know we're no longer safe."

             Peter was silent for a full minute before Tony heard him take a deep breath. "And you're sure you're not gonna-"

             "Don't worry Parker, I'm not the retiring type." Tony replied dryly as he caught sight of the warehouse they were heading for in the distance. "We'll be at the rendezvous in a couple minutes, are you ready?"

             "Yeah, born ready!" Peter nimbly rolled over onto his stomach and locked his legs around Tony's waist for balance, hooking his chin over his metal shoulder as Tony shifted their direction to land them on the roof of a nearby building.

             Tony straightened up and adjusted for Peter's weight when he didn't get down, sliding his mask back so he could get some fresh air. Deadpool rolled out from behind a smoke vent and slapped his hands over his mouth with a dramatic gasp as he looked between them and the direction he'd rolled out from a few times.

             "He's wearin' him like a backpack Ness!" Deadpool turned back to narrow his eyes at Peter and Tony. "I really woulda thought- I mean, of all the packs to choose from, you really should have gone with 'fanny'! They're fucking cool shit Webs, and the placement? Primo for your target audience, front and center-"

             "Baby, enough." A woman strode out from behind the smoke vent, clad in a black lace and leather bodysuit. She had a black half mask on that left her bright red lips on display and arched back into what appeared to be cat ears towards the crown of her head. "Jessica took off five minutes ago, we don't have time to banter."

             "Superheroes _always_ have time for banter my little love crumpet," Wade crooned at her and she smirked at him as she stalked up to him, hips swaying and eyes sparkling with mirth.

             " _Superheroes_ don't run out of the house to a possible fight and forget to remove the vibrating-" Vanessa paused and swiveled to face Tony and Peter with an engaging grin. "Peter, it's _lovely_ to see you again. And this is your mentor right? Wade's told me so much about you, when he told me you were helping on this and I realized Jess was after the same creeps- I insisted on coming along."

             "That's the pretty lady I was telling you about last time, Nessa- I guess maybe she's his partner?  She looked different last time-" Peter hissed in Tony's ear before calling back. "If Dickpool said it about me, I'd take it with a grain of salt. I didn't know you could fight, that suit is amazing by the way!"

             Vanessa's eyes gleamed golden at him from under the mask for a second and her grin turned a shade dangerous. "Perks of being a super-douche's girl, when you get kidnapped by the dickheads that are after him and they inject you with the same shit they gave him? You still get rescued and as a bonus you get to keep the badass powers."

             "That's cute, with the eyes, what are you called? Meow Mix, Killer Kitty, Cat Lady, Ninja Kitten-" Tony rattled off a few guesses in a bored tone, quirking an eyebrow at her. He didn't trust Deadpool and if this woman worked with him then she had to be a little nuts too.

             Vanessa's eyes flashed golden again and when she spoke her voice was a perfect imitation of Tony's. "Copycat, suck my dick and drop the attitude Irontits."

             "Ooh," Wade cooed with a wince, covering his mouth area with one hand as he continued in a cheerful tone. "That's not gonna be fun, as someone with first hand experience, it's about three inches longer than necessary and twice as thick but hey- at least it vibrates!"

             "Woah, what- How did you- That was so cool!" Peter gasped, hopping off Tony's back and ignoring Wade as he bounded over to her so he could peer inquisitively at her eyes. "How does it work? Can you do more than just a voice?"

             "Unless you wanna find out what you'd look like in her outfit- I'd suggest you not piss her off," Wade snickered off to the side and Vanessa's face lit up with affection.

             Tony opened his mouth to reply but a blood curdling scream echoed out into the seemingly deserted industrial area they were in from the adjacent building, prompting Wade and Vanessa to share a look before cursing colorfully as they turned and raced towards the edge of the building.

             Peter dashed after them, leaping with them when they jumped to the other building to crash through the glass panels in the roof with Tony following close behind.

             They dropped in just in time to see a tall woman with huge eyes and black hair clench her jaw and rip a man's head clean off his body with snarl, the blood splattering across her pale skin in a way rarely seen outside of over-zealous video games.

             "Holy shit, Mr. Stark! Did you see tha-" Peter yelped, eyes of the mask going comically wide when he turned to look at him.

             "Don't know how I could miss fucking She-Hulk over there, now get the hell over here," Tony snapped, face pale behind the mask as his stomach went uneasy and he moved in front of Peter to partially block the view.

             Jessica turned to the stretcher next to her and ripped the stainless steel restraints like they were paper, lifting the blonde woman off and settling her on her unsteady feet.

             "Trish!" she shouted, wiping a smudge of blood from her cheek and smiling shakily in relief when her friend's eyes opened groggily.

             "Jess? Is that y- Be careful, I saw hi- They're working for him Jess, they are-" Trish broke off into a coughing fit and slumped into Jess weakly.

             "Yeah, you've really cracked the damn case Watson. We need to get you to a hospital," Jess grumbled, glancing to Vanessa with a hopeful look in her eye.

             "On it," Vanessa replied quickly, slinging one of Trish's arms around her shoulders and helping her towards the exit to the warehouse. "You're gonna be fine now Trish, we've got you."

             "V, is that you? What are you-" Trish mumbled, squinting at Vanessa through the mask.

             "You think I'm gonna let my sparring partner get trafficked?" Vanessa murmured back as she steered her gently. "Jess called, I've told you about Wade before-"

             Tony pulled a face at Peter when Trish's voice echoed back behind them. "Is that Ironman? Am I hallucinating? What the fuck did they give me?!"

             "Superheroes are really just a simpler game of Six Degrees of Kevin Bacon, Wade knows the spider-"

             Jessica ducked under her other arm as Trish glanced back at Peter and giggled deliriously, "Spiders don't usually have asses like-"

             "Fuck's sake Trish, he's sixteen-" Jessica rolled her eyes when Trish went pale and winced.

             "Oh Jesus, please tell me they gave me something-"

             "Hey, I'm gonna be seventeen in like a month!" Peter squawked after them as Vanessa cackled and Deadpool sidled up behind him.

             "Yeah," Tony snorted, shaking his head with an exaggerated eyeroll. "A month and a half."

             Wade grabbed a handful of Peter's ass and squeezed hard, murmuring dirtily into his ear, "Close enough for me Webs, if you're sick of fighting with people to be taken seriously then you can always call me and V-"

             "In a month and a half," Vanessa shouted back at him from the door with a wink. "But after that, you're welcome anytime Peter."

             "And if you get frustrated before then, you can always call me," Wade stage-whispered as the door closed behind them, slipping his hand around from Peter's ass to the front of his upper inner thigh and sliding the other up Peter's side so he could tug him back into his chest.

             "Yeah right," Peter grunted, shifting so he could stomp on Wade's foot hard enough that Tony heard the bones crack. Wade's fingers tightened on Peter's inner thigh and Peter looked to Tony, meeting his stormy stare from behind the eyes of his mask.

             "Now, now- C'mon kid, is that any way to treat someone offering to be your stand in Daddy?" Wade purred, hand slipping another inch up Peter's thigh and dragging a startled whimper from him that he couldn't bite back as arousal rushed through him.

             "Ah, fuck, Wade- Cut it ou-" Peter gasped out in a rush, freezing and narrowing the eyes of his mask over his shoulder at him suspiciously. "Wait, are you- Is that like an actual thing for you? I feel like-" Peter broke off when Wade rolled his hips against his ass lewdly.

             "Kinda had the impression it was your thing, whattaya say kid?" Wade pressed, nuzzling his cheek against Peter's and glancing past him at Tony's sour expression.

             "Alright, enough, hands off." Tony's suit creaked as he shifted uneasily.

             "If Spidey's got a problem with where my hands are, he's more than capable of throwing me back out the hole in the ceiling we came through or he could just say the magic words-" Wade said sweetly, reaching his thumb up to press against the head of Peter's swelling cock through the suit.

             "I'm sorry Daddy," Peter whimpered out perfectly, blinking slowly over at Tony as Wade's thumb brushed against him again. "Now, get your hands off me," he finished, throwing his head back to crush into Wade's mask before Tony could act on the murderous gleam in his eye that was getting more obvious by the second. Peter stumbled forward, rubbing at the back of his head as Wade tripped backwards.

             "Always knew you were a kinky little shit." Wade snorted a good amount of blood through his mask before his face reset itself.

             "Yeah and you're a fuckin' asshole," Peter laughed as he turned and reached out to help him up. "What's your head made of, cement?"

             Wade hopped to his feet and shook his head. "I'm nothing, I know a dude who's made entirely out of metal! You'd have a concussion if you tried that on him!"

             "Honestly?" Peter said, mask eyes going from slits to massive a few times as he corrected his balance. "I think maybe I went a little too hard there, things're a little woobly."

             Tony scanned the suit and read Peter's vitals with a frown as Friday informed him that Peter did in fact have a mild concussion but that it was already beginning to heal.

             The door opened and Jessica stuck her head back in. "Hey dickhead! Your fuckin' cabbie won't leave without you so cut the child molestation and get the fuck out here."

             "Wait, M-Miss Jessica? Is your last name Jones? Are you a P.I.? I think I-" Peter called out, scrambling over to the door nervously.

             She squinted at him and stepped back into the warehouse, glaring at Wade until he was fully out the door. "I recognize your voice," Jessica said flatly, crossing her arms and eyeing him calculatingly. "Ben Parker's nephew, right?"

             Peter tugged his mask up and gave her a hesitant smile. "Yeah, I- You remember me?"

             Jessica's eyes went sad and she nodded shortly, clearing her throat uncomfortably. "Course I remember you kid, looks like you've gotten some upgrades since the last time I saw you."

             "Is this- It's connected to _him_ , isn't it?" Peter asked in a small voice, fear lurking in the back of his eyes. "Please, what did they tell you? This was my only le-"

             Jessica looked over his shoulder at Tony, expression going stern. "V called you his mentor, he's not looking into this alone?"

             "Alone?" Tony let out a bark of laughter and shook his head curtly. "Not a chance."

             "You better mean that Moneybags," Jessica growled, turning back towards the door. "If he gets himself in over his head it's on you. I'll have Vanessa get you the details kid, if you think you're close to him- you call me. Right away. Do not go in alone. Are we clear?"

             "He won't go in alone," Tony said firmly as Peter nodded eagerly in agreement. "What are we dealing with here? Is it alien? Hydra? Enhanced?"

             "Mind control." Jessica stopped and turned around again, expression dark and desperation lurking in the worry lines between her brows. "If he tells you to do something, you'll do it and you'll like it, so if you run into him? Don't let him say a fucking word. I don't have time to convince you he's real so if you don't believe in mind control-"

             "I do," Tony interrupted her, trying not to look phased as he remembered the way Loki's staff had fucked with Barton or how a string of German words was enough to erase Bucky Barnes and release the Winter Soldier. "He got a name?"

             "Killgrave," she spat, lip curling with the force of her disdain, and Tony's eyebrows jumped up with amusement.

             "Wow, that's subtle- He didn't wanna go with Murdertomb? Deathcoffin?" Tony glanced at Peter and took comfort in the way the kid seemed to straighten up with the levity in Tony's voice.

             Jessica cracked half a smile before her brows furrowed back into a serious expression. "He's a bit of a drama whore but don't underestimate him."

             "One of the most dangerous enemies I've ever gone up against was so dramatic he wore a cape and talked like Shakespeare, then he opened a goddamn wormhole in the sky and the Chitauri poured through," Tony retorted dryly, holding Jessica's assessing stare until she seemed to find what she was looking for and broke eye contact as she turned to the door again.

             "I have to get to the hospital, I'll be in touch. Be careful."

             Peter tugged his mask back on as she left, swinging back over to cling onto Tony's back so they could head back to the compound. It was close to half past five by the time they made it back to the compound and Peter hadn't said a word the entire way.

             Tony had resolved to resist asking about whatever the connection between Jessica Jones and Uncle Ben and Killgrave was but he didn't know what else to talk about so he stayed quiet. Peter dragged his mask off as they walked into the living area and Tony bit his lip as he took in the shadows in his eyes. He'd been planning to suggest the lab but after getting a look at Peter's face, he settled on a new plan.

             "What're your thoughts on dinosaurs Parker?" Tony ducked into the kitchen with a determined smile and gathered all the junk food he could carry.

             Peter didn't respond until Tony looked around a minute later to find him watching him curiously. "Dinosaurs, sir? What-"

             "Jurassic Park movies, have you seen 'em?" Tony jerked his head in the direction of his room and relief coursed through him as Peter's face lit up.

             "Once, a long time ago- I was probably like seven, I've been wanting to watch them again though. The new one coming out in a few months looks amazing!"

             Which is how Tony ended up discussing the logistics of actually- hypothetically- creating a viable dinosaur fetus in the lab with Peter after chain smoking out of the bong for about six hours.

             "I'm not helping you make a tiny dino- were you not paying attention?"

             Peter narrowed his eyes at him as he held his hit in and started to grin as he blew the smoke at the ceiling. "So, you already tried my ideas and they didn't work- Help me come up with new ideas!"

             "If it could be done, I'd have done it decades ago kid-"

             "I bet Shuri could do it," Peter muttered with a faux pout, quirking an eyebrow expectantly at him but bursting out laughing when Tony turned betrayed eyes on him. "I'm gonna ask her next weekend!"

             Tony frowned and snagged the bong out of Peter's hands, grumpily taking a hit as he glared at the wall. Shuri. Steve's spy. Tony hadn't ever responded to the letter, never called the number, especially since he knew just how much it would get under Steve's skin.

             He glanced over to find Peter studying him as he held the smoke. Peter bit his lip as his eyes flicked from Tony's occupied hands to his lips and stayed there. Peter made eye contact with him and Tony had just enough time to register the mischief in his eyes before Peter was darting into his space with a hand on his cheek.

             Tony froze when Peter paused a breath away from his lips and murmured, "Shotgun!"

             Peter's fingers twitched on the side of Tony's face when Tony rolled his eyes and brushed their lips together as he exhaled slowly, careful to make the contact as light as he could. Arousal flew down his spine when Peter poked his tongue out just enough to ghost along the curve of his bottom lip before shifting to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Tony's mouth and turning his head to blow the smoke out.

             When Peter looked back at him Tony ducked in before he came to his senses, stopping awkwardly an inch from Peter's face. Tony felt a frustrated groan escape from his chest as he stared at Peter's lips desperately, pulling away slowly after a few tense heartbeats.

             Peter started to follow him back before biting his lip and pulling away as well as he scrambled for something to say before Tony could scold him. "So what's your deal with Shuri? You get this sour lemons look on your face whenever-"

             "Wakanda is where Bucky Barnes is recovering from his tenure as the ultimate Hydra assassin, and where Barnes is- Rogers isn't far behind."

             "And you think Shuri-" Peter began curiously, head tilting as he watched Tony take another hit.

             "No way T'Challa's sister hasn't become acquainted with Rogers, he's nothing if not a busybody. I haven't contacted him since the phone in the side drawer showed up, she's here to check up on me." Tony repacked the bong as he finished his rant and glared at Peter, who mostly looked unimpressed with his explanation.

             "Are you even still mad at him or are you just being stubborn?" Peter asked brightly, stealing the bong back with a laugh.

             "I-" Tony broke off and thought about it, trying to sort through all the feelings Steve dragged up. "I don't know, I'm just- Avoiding the giant overwhelming tangle of negative panic attack worthy shit at the heart of the entire clusterfuck."

             "Fair," Peter said, shrugging his shoulders and repacking the bong. "She's just really freakin' smart and amazing and I don't want Captain America to ruin your shot at working with her!"

             "We'll see how it goes next weekend." Tony leaned back into the pillows and yawned as he got settled in. "Keep smoking as long as you want, I'm out for now."

             Next thing Tony knew, he was waking up in a cold sweat to Peter's hands on his shoulders and flailing a little in confusion.

             "Tony, hey-" Peter grunted out, keeping his voice calm and soothing. "Hey, you're safe- You're at home- s'okay, just take a breath for me? It was a dream, it's not happening right now."

             Tony opened his eyes and choked out a laugh. "Was ho- In the dream, it was back when the whole Mandarin thing was going on and- I was home when the house- Well, you know- Long story short, I ended up trapped in the ocean under the rubble of my house. If it wasn't for Jarvis-"

             Peter's eyes went wide and haunted when Tony trailed off and his grip on Tony's shoulders tightened. "I- When I went after Toomes that night, I never told you but- He sorta knocked the building down on me?"

             "Sorta?" Tony's stomach lurched as images flashed through his head of Peter in mortal peril. "Elaborate."

             Peter made a face and looked away. "By sorta, I mean definitely. I was trapped under- Gosh, Mr. Stark, I dunno how much weight it was but it took me almost twenty minutes to get out- I thought I was a goner. But then I remembered what you said," Peter paused and looked down at Tony warmly as the words _'twenty minutes'_ and _'goner'_ echoed jarringly in Tony's mind. "If you're nothing without the suit-"

             "Let me stop you right there kid," Tony interjected, voice rough and eyebrows drawn together unhappily. "I should never have taken the suit away from you in the first place Peter. I wasn't- I should have _known_ that wasn't gonna stop you and the goal was to keep you safe. All I did was-"

             "Show me that even if all I have is myself, I can still save the day?" Peter interrupted, letting go of Tony's shoulders so he could lean back over to his side to grab the bong. "You learned it in a cave of terrorists, I learned it under a building the girl I wanted to date's father dropped on me."

             "Peter," Tony said seriously, sitting up and ignoring the bong when Peter held it out to him. "So long as I am alive, you will never only have yourself and that was in no way a lesson you needed to learn- especially not that way. You're a part of something bigger now, you have allies."

             Peter swallowed hard, staring wordlessly at Tony as he accepted the bong now that he was finished speaking. He took a hit then set it on the side table just before Peter leaned over and snaked his arms around Tony tightly. Tony's breath caught in his chest and he moved his arms up to return the hug.

             "Thanks," Peter whispered into his neck and Tony pretended not to feel the hints of moisture in Peter's lashes as they brushed his throat. "I don't know what I'd do if you-"

             "I'm not retiring and I'm really not planning on kicking the bucket here anytime soon so-" Tony began with an entertained smirk but Peter started talking again before he could finish.

             "I'm being serious, Mr. Stark! Thanks, for not retiring- you know? I- Well, I know it pro'ly doesn't really mean much coming from me since I can technically protect myself but I feel way safer knowing Ironman is on our side," Peter mumbled and Tony shivered when his voice vibrated against his skin.

             "And, honest, I get where Miss Potts is coming from cause I'd be devastated if anything ever-" Peter broke off with another rough swallow, eyes glimmering with emotion when he pulled back to look Tony in the eye before he continued earnestly. "But it just makes me more determined than ever to get better, cause if I'm gonna stop anything from happening to you then I gotta convince you to take me with you first."

             "I wouldn't change anything about you," Peter breathed out softly, licking his lips and watching Tony's eyes follow his tongue's progress intently. 

             Tony gaped at him, face open and stunned with his lips parted slightly as the words he'd yearned to hear from Pepper for the last decade fell off Peter's lips with the same casual honesty he said everything, like they were no big deal.

             Tony started to shake his head, reaching out towards Peter like he wanted to stop the stream of words but he found himself wracked with the acute need to hear the validation Pepper had been incapable of providing. 

             He bit his lip and his hand froze, hovering next to Peter's cheek when Peter started speaking again. "I just wanna be there when you dive into trouble because I don't wanna spend the rest of my life wondering if I could have protected you-"

             Tony could divide his life into two sections: The first two thirds where everyone around him told him he needed to change and he self destructed to spite them- to spite his monolithic father- and the most recent third where he'd finally relented and started trying to chisel himself into something acceptable for Pepper only to be met with disappointed sighs and the sense that it would never be enough.

             No one, not a single person in his entire forty-two years, had ever looked at him- Tony Stark, biggest fuck up around by even his own estimation- and told him he was perfect as he was. That they would bend around him, and do their best to keep him safe without following it up with a lecture on being safer.

             So all things considered, he bargained with himself distantly as he watched his fingers carefully weave themselves into Peter's hair where it was long and messy toward the top, he really deserved a fucking award for his restraint- for not fucking Peter into the mattress repeatedly until the sun came up like every cell in his body was demanding.

             Peter whimpered desperately as Tony tugged him closer gently, sealing his lips over Peter's without hesitating and letting out a broken groan as Peter matched his slow pace. Tony ghosted his other hand up Peter's side and shivered when he felt how tight Peter's muscles were with all the frenetic energy he was holding back, the effort Peter was putting in to behaving for him making him dizzy with arousal.

             Peter's hands were shaking when he lifted them towards Tony and he hesitated, afraid that his next move would remind Tony that this wasn't something they were allowed to be doing and shatter the mood. It was the first time Tony had taken the initiative without Peter driving him halfway up a wall first and he hadn't even been trying to do anything other than comfort him.

             "So good," Tony mumbled against Peter's lips, sucking the bottom one into his mouth and nipping sharply. He grinned wolfishly at the sharp needy whine it drew from Peter and hummed in approval when those trembling hands settled on framing his face.  Peter's thumbs stroked over his cheekbones as Tony nipped and sucked at his lips until they were puffy and red and Peter was mewling at the sensation. "God, you're-"

             Tony slid his tongue along the inside of his top lip teasingly and Peter moaned loudly, voice wrecked and hoarse. Tony's grip on Peter's hair tightened so he could tilt his head back, firm but cautious, exposing the pale length of his neck and the sharp edge of his jawline.

             Tony nipped his way back along Peter's jaw and murmured unevenly as he caught Peter's earlobe between his teeth, "You're being so good for me kid, you've got no clue how much I wanna shove my tongue in your fucking mouth right now."

             "Just my mouth sir? Cause I've got some ideas about where I wanna put mine that I'd be happy to sha-ahhah!" Peter laughed breathlessly, choking on a laugh when Tony ran his tongue up the shell of his ear.

             "Alright, less good-" Tony growled into his ear with a low chuckle, catching Peter's hands when they darted towards his pajama pants.

             "Well, you did tell me yesterday that I was more of a bad boy," Peter pointed out and Tony pulled back with a warning look. Peter held Tony's stare as he pulled his right hand out of Tony's grip and tugged the blanket away from his groin. He grinned when Tony's gaze dropped to his lap after a tense thirty seconds and stayed there.

             Tony's mouth watered when he saw how hard Peter was, pre-cum had soaked through the entire front of his boxerbriefs and the wet fabric was clinging to every ridge of the head of Peter's cock. Peter's breath hitched and Tony watched as his cock twitched against the fabric, breaking a little more as he yanked Peter closer and reconnected their lips roughly.

             He slipped his tongue past Peter's teeth with ease, not anticipating the way Peter hollowed out his cheeks to suck at the trespassing appendage. Tony hummed in surprise and let go of Peter's other hand to tilt his head to a better angle.

             Tony twisted his tongue up and trailed it along the roof of Peter's mouth, sending shivers of pleasure rocketing through his limbs. Peter let the hand he wasn't trying to sneak into his own underwear drop and-

             And then Tony was standing a few feet away from the bed, face flushed and hungry and frustrated. Peter slowly looked down at where his hand had landed and realized the brief hot solid contact his palm had made with Tony had been- "Ohmigod, I'm so sor-"

             Tony ducked back in with a tight laugh and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before backing off again. "That's on me, I can't- I don't trust myself not to-"

             "You could always just-" Peter palmed himself obscenely and gave Tony a hopeful look, going for broke and almost winning as Tony's head spun. "No one would have to know-"

             Tony shook his head and laughed a little incredulously. "Alright, enough, Rogers' room it is. C'mon."

             Peter was still protesting a few minutes later when he closed the door to Steve's old rooms in Peter's face after strict instructions to have Friday wake him if he had another nightmare. Tony'd shoved the bong and grinder into Peter's hands, he had plenty to spare, and headed back to his own mercifully empty rooms to relieve the painfully hard situation in his pajamas.


	4. 49 Days Remaining...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, a spirited conversation between friends and Peter accidentally goes snooping which leads to sexy times for all!

_49 Days Remaining, just after midnight..._

Peter sat for a moment, waiting for MJ or Ned to respond to the overly detailed rambling rant he'd just unleashed at them but they were both staring at him silently. Ned looked amazed and MJ looked impressed but neither seemed to know what to say.

"Holy shit P-Squared," MJ said after a minute, glancing over at Ned for help and getting nothing. "I don't even- Hang on, I need to be more stoned than this-"

"Oh! Speaking of-" Peter exclaimed, remembering the bong on the side table abruptly and reaching out.

"I'm so jealous that you're smoking whatever the hell primo shit Tony fucking Stark has access to," MJ groaned and Peter snorted, sparking up as the sound of bubbling filled the silence for a few seconds.

Peter gasped halfway through his exhale and started coughing as he realized he hadn't told them about the weed gift. "I totally forgot- You can try some this week, he's nuts- I didn't even tell you, he had Friday put me on the same delivery schedule as him!"

"He-" MJ choked and cleared her throat quickly. "He did what?!"

"Right??! The jar he was getting it out of was like twice the size of yours! How much-"

"Holy crap dude! That's like- and it's- he's gotta- what did you- I mean, how-"

Peter grinned at the video when MJ handed Ned the bong to shut him up. "Christ, I can't even imagine what he pays- I mean, Peter- my jar is almost a full ounce, are you sure you didn't leave out the part where you-"

"Sucked his dick?" Ned blurted out and MJ dissolved into laughter again as Peter's cheeks flushed.

"Oh my- I swear to god you guys, if I'd seen his dick you woulda been the first and only people I'd've called. His thigh this morning is the only actual dick touching that's happened and he was already back in his pajamas by the time I got to the bathroom."

Peter paused to take a hit and Ned used the opportunity to remind him the main reason he'd called. "You still didn't tell us why you're in Captain America's room- Did something else-"

"Well, we went out earlier and fought some bad guys and then when we got back we watched the Jurassic Park movies and got really stoned- He said he wouldn't help me make a dinosaur but then he got all pouty when I said that- Oh my God, I didn't even tell you the best part!"

MJ snorted and shot back, "Something better than you slowly teasing Tony Stark to death? How is that even poss-"

Peter cut her off with a laugh. "Apparently Mr. Stark's been dodging her for a while cause of Captain America being in Wakanda but Miss Potts showed up at the front door with her and-"

"Shut the fuck up, if you say-" MJ started, eyes wide and knuckles white where she was gripping the bong.

"Shuri, it was Shuri- She's just as gorgeous in person and she's so nice and she-"

"Peter, I'm so jealous of your life I would die if I didn't love you so much." Ned's eyes were huge and round with awe.

"It was so amaz- She knew who I was! She's seen my YouTube videos! I begged Mr. Stark to let her come next weekend and he agreed so-"

"Fuck you." MJ narrowed her eyes at him and jerked the bong back from Ned when he tried to take it, hitting it again before handing it over.

"Hey, be nice or I won't introduce you," Peter teased with a grin.

"I will eat you alive if you don't-"

"Of course I'm going to introduce you, I've got a really elaborate plan to become her best friend and then-" Peter wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively and winked. "So anyways, after we watched the movies he fell asleep and had a nightmare, but then when I woke him up- He'd dreamt about being stuck under his house back during the whole Mandarin scare and I told him about Toomes trapping me under that building and he actually apologized for taking my suit-"

"Long overdue," MJ interjected, expression satisfied. Peter rolled his eyes at her, not willing to begin the circular argument they always got into on the subject. Peter didn't think he needed an apology because he valued what he'd learned from it but MJ was adamant that he was just blinded by his hero worship and celebrity crush.

"I found out earlier that Pepper's wanted him to retire for years now and-"

"Wait, like retire retire? Like no more Ironman retire? Wha-"

"He's not going to Ned, breathe! So I told him I was really glad that he wasn't retiring and that I wanted him to take me with him so I could protect him and I told him I didn't want him to change at all- I just wanna do what I can to help him survive saving the world and before I knew what was happening he was kissing me," Peter finished, voice going small and quiet as a smile crept over his face. "I wasn't even- I was just trying to comfort him a li-"

MJ's face lit with a devious grin. "Sounds like you comforted him a lot."

Ned snickered and tipped into her slightly as he leaned in closer to the camera. "How'd you go from making out to bunking in the enemies quarters so fast?"

Peter's face went red and he groaned, taking another hit from the bong and shaking his head. "I'm an idiot, I was being so careful not to- I didn't wanna push him too hard and freak him out but then- It was just- His tongue was in my mouth and then I put my hand down without looking and it landed right on his-"

His friends erupted into laughter, the assholes, and Peter waited until they caught their breath.

"Are you done?" Peter asked sourly, eyebrow quirked as he watched Ned wipe away tears.

"You're a goddamn mess, Parker," MJ managed after a minute, toasting him with her bong.

"Yeah, well, he jumped out of bed so fast it looked like special effects and now-" Peter broke off and gestured around himself dramatically to indicate the room.

"On the plus side," Ned began after a moment of thoughtful silence. "You're unattended in Captain America's bedroom and- from what you told me about Germany- it doesn't really seem like he had time to pack up or hide his porn collection!"

Peter made a face at him and frowned. "You want me to snoop on-"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," MJ interjected, eyes alight with mischief. "Steve Rogers notoriously journalled back in the 30's and 40's- I'm sure waking up and discovering your diaries had all been published or displayed in museums would have been a smidge traumatizing but old habits die hard."

"I'm not reading Captain America's- I'm not reading anyone's diary, that's such a dick move!" Peter stammered, eyes wide and scandalized.

"Peter, I swear to god if you don't take advantage of this opportunity to-"

"You guys are terrible influences, I'm going to sleep."

"Let us know what you find!" MJ called as Peter reached out to end the call.

"I'm not snooping!" Peter snapped back, pushing the end button and flopping back on the bed with a huff.

Peter managed to doze off for a couple hours, giving up on sleep around four in the morning and sitting up to stretch. He looked over at the door to the hallway and swallowed back the impulse to go exploring. There were camera's everywhere, Friday would probably wake Mr. Stark up right away.

"Hey Friday?"

"Yes Peter?" she answered without delay. "Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"No I- Well, yes, but I was wondering- What did Captain Rogers used to do in here for fun? I don't see a TV or a laptop or anything."

"Captain Rogers didn't have a television, he preferred to read and draw, and while he did have a laptop- he took it with him when he left the compound last."

Peter's face lit up. "Do you know where he kept his drawing supplies? I'll just work on designing the new upgrade I wanted to implement on my web shooters!"

"He kept his supplies in the top left drawer of the desk near the closet."

Peter tugged the drawer open and the first thing his fingers landed on was a heavy sketchbook. Peter hesitated for only a minute, trying to resist the allure of the secrets that could be hidden in the pages. The inside of the cover was inscribed 'Property of Steve Rogers' and he flipped through the first few pages of gorgeous charcoal drawings with wide reverent eyes.

When he got to the seventh page his breath caught in his chest, mouth falling open slightly as he stared. It was a view of the shower area at what looked to be a gym and there, in the center of the page and just as painstakingly detailed as the rest of the sketches, was Tony.

He was standing with his legs spread and arms braced against the wall under the shower head, Peter rubbed at himself as he marveled at the detail Steve had put into the muscles of Tony's ass and the back view of his balls between his thighs. Peter reached for his phone without thinking too much about it, snapping a shot of the drawing.

 **Peter's Cell[4:38AM]** You sure nothing happened between you two?

 **Tony's Cell[4:38AM]** Holy fucking shit, what the fuck?

 **Tony's Cell[4:38AM]** Is that Rogers' sketchbook?

Peter flipped another couple pages worth of normal harmless sketches of animals and Bucky Barnes' face before he came across one that looked almost exactly like the picture he'd found in Tony's nightstand the night before except, in a little thought bubble above Cap's head, Steve'd drawn a close up of their lips meeting. Peter ignored the questions and sent a picture of the new sketch as the fingers of his other hand skimmed under his waistband.

 **Peter's Cell[4:43AM]** Like you couldn't feel him thinking about that- Is that why you guys fought so much?

_About five minutes ago a hallway or two away..._

Tony stared at the photo displayed on his TV, jaw hanging open as he tried to figure out what to do. He'd put Peter in Steve's room because he'd figured, out of everyone on the team, that his room would be the most teenager friendly.

He certainly hadn't expected Steve to have extremely detailed sketches of his naked body. Tony wobbled slightly drunkenly on his knees down the mattress a couple feet, closer to the screen so he could squint at the picture.

All of his scars that were present were accurate, actually based on the ones he saw he'd guess this was drawn after the Mandarin fiasco but before Ultron and he'd put money on Steve having actually spied on him in the showers.

A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as a formless thought about the similarities between Rogers and a stereotypical sullen emotionally erratic teenager hovered at the edge of his thoughts, add in the bonus stench of virginity all over his improbably broad shoulders and really- he figured he should be happy Peter didn't find something worse.

He eyed the pattern of the tile and recognized it as the gym Steve had dragged him to once or twice after Pepper had gone unstable for a month while he'd been running trials to stabilize the Extremis running rampant in her system.

She'd been put in cryostasis to protect her until he had an answer and Tony would have worked himself to death had it not been for the team dragging him through the essentials. Bruce had patiently badgered Tony into food and water while they worked in the lab, able to reason him into it by reminding him it would help him think clearly and work harder.

Steve had been in charge of exercise and Tony had been struck by the delicacy he'd shown in his interactions with him, he'd gone along with him purely because he'd expected Steve to come in with the subtlety of a jackhammer and he'd been a chisel. Clint and Nat had foregone all pretense and just started shooting him with tranq darts to force him to sleep every other day.

His phone buzzed again on the nightstand and another picture showed up from Peter, replacing the one he was staring at abruptly. Tony licked his lips and glanced back at the drawer his pictures were hidden in, he knew he hadn't been making that tension up but it was nice to finally know Steve had felt it too.

 **Peter's Cell[4:43AM]** Like you couldn't feel him thinking about that- Is that why you guys fought so much?

Peter wasn't wrong, he'd felt it from the beginning- from the very first time Steve had gotten all puffed up in his face and demanded that he get his suit, that little spark of potential.

 **Peter's Cell[4:44AM]** Is that how you pushed him? You'd drive him up the wall until he shoved you into the closest one over and over just hoping next time he'd break? Dunno if that's the Webster's Dictionary definition of 'bickering' but I like your take on it.

Tony was still reeling too hard over the actual legitimate proof that he wasn't insane, that Steve really had feeli- well, sexual ideas at the very least regarding him- to respond to Peter a minute later when Friday broke the shocked stillness of his room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir but Karen had an urgent question regarding the possibility that some of the footage she's collected may technically be implicating you in a felony. She wanted to know what to do with the incriminating footage and I wasn't sure how to answer-"

"A felony?" Tony repeated blankly, eyebrows drawing together in confusion. "What kind of footage would impl-"

"I'll play you a sample right away sir," Friday said reassuringly and Tony choked when footage began to play on the screen in front of him. He realized he was looking at the bottom of Peter's top bunk and before he could catch his breath to tell Friday to turn it the fuck off, the view tilted down.

Tony gave up on oxygen entirely as a montage of clips began flickering across his screen, all featuring one common thread: Peter's nimble fingers jerking at his moonlit cock again and again, cum arching elegantly from the swollen head repeatedly at slightly different angles.

Peter's moans ran together musically, the hitched breaths shivering over Tony's skin and the handful of times Peter's other hand dipped back behind his straining erection were enough to give him palpitations but the thing that drew a strangled whimper from him came at the very end.

"Fuck Mr. Stark," the recording rasped out, cock jumping in Peter's grip and releasing a small dribble of cum as his voice broke. "Please sir, I'll call you Daddy if you want-"

The screen went back to the display of his conversation with Peter and Friday's voice startled him half out of his skin.

"What should I tell her to do with the footage sir?"

Tony's mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to tell her to delete it. He took a deep breath, steadied his resolve and- "Encrypt it and store it in the satellite with the blueprints and designs for my suits."

Tony winced as he reached behind him for the whiskey blindly, taking a few swigs and forcing out, "Mr. Parker is the only one to have access to the footage in that folder from this moment forward, I don't want permissions for the folder and I revoke my authority to edit the security level of it."

"You want me to have her save this type of footage separately on the private satellite and, to be entirely clear, it is your intent that you personally will be unable to access its contents?"

"Yep, uh huh, that about covers it! Thanks," Tony snapped, taking another drink from the bottle and glancing down irritatedly at himself. "Hang on, why did Karen just realize that might be an issue?"

"I stopped the recording in Captain Rogers' room and she wanted to know why, when I explained about child pornography laws and Peter not being seventeen yet she-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah- Why did you stop recording though?"

"Mr. Parker is engaging in behaviors that are sexual in nature and in accordance with the law-"

"Live feed, now Friday."

"Yes sir," she replied mildly, replacing their conversation with the feed from the other bedroom. Tony reached out for his phone to type back to Peter.

 **Tony's Cell[4:50AM]** That's about the long and short of it, yeah. Never got him to cross the line though, Steve Rogers is one of the most immovably obstinate people I've ever met.

Peter glanced over at his phone when the alert went off, smudging his thumb through the pre-cum collecting on the head of his cock as he snapped a picture of the of new sketch he was poring over.

 **Peter's Cell[4:50AM]** How close did you get him to breaking before you settled for the actual god?

 **Tony's Cell[4:51AM]** Funnily enough, that was actually one of the nearest misses. We were all getting wasted after a long day, Sparky was asking about Midgardian drinking games and Rhodey made a joke about keeping it simple so he could understand it- he can be a tad literal so it's best to be straightforward.

Peter crawled onto his bed, grinning as he read Tony's response. He shimmied out of his underwear as he leaned back into the pillows with a groan. His eyebrows leapt up when his phone buzzed again before he could respond.

 **Tony's Cell[4:52AM]** Nat'd called me out weeks before on playing with Rogers when she snapped that picture from my nightstand he drew so she chugged her beer and declared the game Spin The Bottle. She spun so it would land on me and then she used my hand to spin the bottle so it would land on Cap while we were kissing.

Peter'd seen a smaller sketch on a previous page of the book where Black Widow had been wrapped around Tony, practically in his lap as a bottle dangled from her fingers. He bit his lip and rolled his hips up to meet his fist as another text alert chimed.

 **Tony's Cell[4:53AM]** Thing is, Rogers was standing right next to Thor- he was pretty drunk on some space moonshine or something and when he saw the bottle he turned so red I thought he was going to pass out and that sneaky bastard edged his shoulder behind Thor before anyone was paying attention to where the bottle landed.

Peter cried out, back arching abortively as he yanked his hand away from himself so he could attempt to even his breathing out. He rolled to the side and reached out for the bong, determined to make it to the end of the story.

 **Tony's Cell[4:54AM]** Thor, of course, was thrilled to be next in the game and before Nat could point out that it was really pointing more at Rogers- he was enthusiastically recreating the example she'd just given and when I glanced over his shoulder Rogers and I made eye contact.

Peter hit the bong one more time as a full body shudder went through him at the mental image of Captain America, a little drunk and as hard for Tony as he himself was. His senses were always stronger than the average persons but if he didn't make an effort to dampen them a little bit- he could get off with barely a touch.

 **Tony's Cell[4:55AM]** Got a little carried away after that and tried to grab his special god hair and he grabbed my wrists because he doesn't let anyone touch it. So of course I tried to get free so I could grab it again and he pinned me to the wall like it was nothing. Almost came in my damn pants when I looked over and he was still staring.

Peter reached down and palmed himself thoughtfully. It had been a while since he'd responded to Tony but the messages were still rolling in pretty regularly.

"Hey F-Friday, I have a quick question?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"Is there anyone watching the live feed in this room right now?"

"Yes, there i-" Friday cut off for a long moment and Peter let out a shaky moan as he waited for her to finish. "I'm sorry Peter, I appear to have been counting myself."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Peter laughed roughly as he rolled his eyes. "Fuck, I know you're watching- Can you hear me?"

"You liked it, didn't you?" Peter whispered into the silent room, back arching as his hand flew over his cock and he imagined Tony watching him back in his own bed. "That you weren't in control? I- I could do that, you know- Hold you down and climb into your lap- Fuck, or I could throw you up against the wall like Cap used to do."

 **Tony's Cell[4:58AM]** Rule number three: Always be yourself with me.

Peter's toes curled into the comforter at the implicit confirmation that he definitely had an audience.

"Fine, you want me to be myself?" Peter gasped, mind racing almost as quickly as his hand was moving. "I _could_ brute strength it like them, but I s'pose it'd be more my style to web you down and do whatever I wanted with you. Would you like that, sir?"

 **Tony's Cell[4:59AM]** You're fuckin killin me kid.

Peter's vision blurred and his heart stammered as his orgasm overwhelmed him, room spinning around him as he flailed a little.

"What are you up to in there?" Peter asked after a moment, still breathing hard as the tingling in his extremities continued. "Can't see you like you can see me."

A photo showed up and Peter grinned down at the shot of a test tube looking bong and golden grinder nestled in Tony's boxer-clad lap. There was a noticeable but blurry tent in the boxers behind the bong and Peter remembered the morning, how Tony'd barely made it to the bathroom.

Peter hummed warmly, reaching down casually and trailing a finger through his own release before asking Friday in a rush, "Hey Friday, I need to see the live feed of Tony's room please."

The feed loaded immediately on his phone and Peter's eyes flew over every detail eagerly, snapping a screenshot as soon as it loaded. Tony was wearing the sweatshirt Peter had lent him the week before and he was definitely not just sedately smoking with a halfie.

Peter licked his lips as he watched the streaks of cum splatter across the black material, Tony gasping out half an order to Friday to cut the feed right away that was mostly unintelligible aside from the swearing but she cut the feed anyways.

 **Tony's Cell[5:04AM]** For fuck's sake Parker, you little fucking shit.

Peter started to laugh, helplessly, until tears were streaming down his face and his sides were aching. He snapped a quick picture of himself, shirtless in bed with rosy cheeks and sent it off with a caption.

 **Peter's Cell[5:05AM]** Goodnight sir, I'd say sorry but- well, I was right...

_Sunday, 49 days remaining..._

Tony watched Peter drive off down the winding lane, waving back at him until he turned onto the main road, and found himself smiling easily. Vision had gotten home a little early this weekend and he'd run into Peter in the kitchen while Tony was showering.

He'd watched Peter's face light up when Vision took the time to compliment him in a relatively shocked tone on his success getting Tony to eat, sleep, and refrain from breaking things for the entire weekend. He'd been preparing to spiral down into guilt but when Peter beamed in response to the praise it had fizzled right out.

Tony figured that if he wasn't going to be able to do entirely the right thing all the time, at least Peter was radiating happiness. There was always next weekend to do better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh, this installment is finally finished!! FINALLY! I am working on a Stucky fic that will run parallel to this series with Shuri and a few select others appearing in both :) 
> 
> Please please please tell me what you think! Your feedback seriously keeps me going, I love hearing what you're enjoying- you guys seriously brighten my days <3

**Author's Note:**

> You guys!!! Oh my god, I can't believe the reception the first part of this got- I think realistically I post about twice a month but I'm always trying to post more ❤️
> 
> Your amazing feedback and responses got this out much faster than it would have come otherwise so thank you so freaking much and please, let me know what you think!
> 
> If you're interested in Steve in this story, the first part of his story in this timeline is posted! It's called Remember That Time...


End file.
